STRANGER's TASTE 2: Dikawinkan Alam
by primroselin
Summary: Dan afeksi itu kembali muncul. Begitu saja, begitu mudah. "Mungkin kita sudah dikawinkan alam." Hinata menggumam dan bergerak mendekati Kageyama. Kembali terbius dengan lemahnya. [KageHina] [Kageyama x Hinata] [the sequel of STRANGER's TASTE]


**STRANGER's TASTE 2: Dikawinkan Alam**

Kageyama Tobio x Hinata Shouyou

Original story: Haikyuu! by Furudate Haruichi

.

.

.

 _Primroselin_

.

.

Enjoy

Kageyama tak pernah merasakan yang seperti ini.

Dia tahu rasanya berpacaran. Begitu pula rasanya mencintai seseorang. Baik itu dengan laki-laki, maupun perempuan. Tapi dia tak pernah merasakan apa yang ia alami saat ini. Dia belum pernah menginginkan orang lain sebesar ini, terutama jika ia menginginkan orang tersebut hanya dalam waktu dua detik setelah mereka bertemu pandang.

Hinata Shouyou, begitulah namanya. Berwujud seorang bocah pendek berambut senja dan berwajah manis, adalah seseorang yang telah menciptakan rasa ganjil itu padanya. Setiap kali ia melihat Hinata, seolah-olah ada titah kuat yang memerintahkan untuk merengkuhnya, mengapit sosoknya yang mungil, menyentuh kulitnya yang halus, dan mengecup bibirnya yang berwarna coklat muda. Dan nampaknya, hal yang serupa juga terjadi sebaliknya. Karena mata berwarna madu itu balik menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama. Kageyama merasa mata itu menginginkannya, meminta perhatiannya, dan lapar akan sentuhan darinya.

Bocah yang bersangkutan kini sedang ada di antara badannya dan dinding. Terperangkap pasrah dengan tangan yang meremas kemejanya erat. Kedua bibir bertemu. Bergelut ektensif karena masing-masing dari mereka sedang meluapkan rasa rindu yang hampir tak tertahan.

Sudah seminggu sejak pertemuan mereka pertama kali. Di hari-hari selanjutnya, tak ada satupun kesempatan yang bisa mereka gunakan untuk bertemu. Seminggu berjalan, di hari yang sama, menjadi hari pertama mereka mampu kembali berkumpul. Tapi kali ini bukan bar yang menjadi tempat pilihan mereka. Karena mereka butuh tempat yang lebih pribadi. Tempat di mana mereka bisa berdua saja tanpa gangguan: apartemen Kageyama.

Bibir mereka berpisah setelah beradu selama semenit penuh. Kageyama mengusap bawah bibir Hinata pelan. Hinata tersenyum.

"Hai."

"Hai."

Rasanya bodoh sekali ketika baru mengucapkan salam setelah berciuman sebegitu intens. Tapi mereka memang belum bersapaan sama sekali. Begitu Hinata ada di depan pintunya, Kageyama langsung menyeretnya ke dalam dan menciumnya tanpa basa-basi.

Setelah masuk, Hinata menaruh tasnya di atas ranjang Kageyama sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya. Ada banyak kertas-kertas dan catatan mikroorganisme yang belum ia bereskan. Ia lupa karena terlalu senang dengan kedatangan Hinata.

"Kau mahasiswa jurusan apa, Kageyama?" Tanya Hinata sambil memegang salah satu gambarnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Teknik Bioproses."

"Tentang apa itu?"

"Hanya tentang bakteri dan sebagainya."

"Hmm…"

Rambut senja menjatuhkan diri begitu saja di atas ranjang Kageyama. Berguling di sana tanpa ragu. Ada jaket Kageyama yang tergeletak di dekat bantal. Tapi ia tak peduli dan menindihnya. Kening Kageyama berkerut tajam.

"Jadi," Kageyama duduk di samping Hinata, "Kau ke sini hanya untuk pasrah begitu saja?"

"Bu- Bukan begitu!" Secepat kilat Hinata bangkit dari berbaringnya,"Aku-aku … maaf, aku hanya terlalu nyaman denganmu, itu saja…. Aku tak pernah jatuh cinta dengan orang sebesar ini, kau tahu?"

"Sama."

"Aku masih yakin kau pakai pelet, Kageyama."

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengenalmu, boke! Melihatmu saja baru pertama kali!"

Hinata diam. Mereka sama. Sama-sama heran dengan apa yang terjadi diri pada masing-masing. Dari cara bicaranya saja, Kageyama tahu Hinata adalah tipikal ekstrovert yang punya puluhan teman, tapi tidak terlihat kalau dia mudah mencintai orang begitu saja. Kageyama yakin bahkan Hinata tidak percaya pada cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ya, ia sendiri pun tak percaya. Sampai akhirnya keduanya bertemu dan mereka sama-sama kebingungan.

Keempat bola mata berpandangan. Dan afeksi itu kembali muncul. Begitu saja, begitu mudah. Hanya dengan tatapan mata, perasaan aneh itu aktif dan melesat dengan cepat seperti anak panah.

"Mungkin….kita sudah dikawinkan alam." Hinata menggumam dan bergerak mendekati Kageyama. Kembali terbius dengan lemahnya.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh." Tangan surai hitam menyambut fisik mungil itu. Dia menjatuhkan bibirnya di leher Hinata.

"Habisnya," Pundak Hinata tersendal begitu si pemuda menancapkan giginya gemas pada tengkuknya, "…ah!"

Terpicu dengan reaksi Hinata, Kageyama memutuskan untuk memfokuskan diri pada leher putih itu. Bibir mencium berkali-kali. Bahkan menghisapnya kuat. Desahan pelan mulai lolos dari mulut Hinata.

Tangan bergerak ke arah punggung. Menyelipkan diri di balik kaos Hinata, merambat dengan memijat pelan.

"Ah, he-hei hentikan..nhh…"

"Kau tidak mungkin berangkat ke sini tanpa memikirkan ini sama sekali, bukan?" Dengan maksud menggoda, Kageyama sengaja berbisik lirih padanya. Tangannya kini mulai bergerak ke samping, mengapresiasi pinggang halus lawannya inci demi inci.

"A-aku.. nnh.. aku memang sudah bersiap tapi tidak semendadak … _._ mhm….. ini _, ._.."

"Kau yang membuatku lapar, boke." Kageyama menggingit telinga Hinata. Hinata membuatnya mengeluarkan suara geli yang menggemaskan.

"Ja- jadi kau akan memakanku?"

Begitu Hinata selesai bertanya. Tangan Kageyama bergerak mengangkat tubuhnya. Hinata melayang di udara selama sedetik dan selanjutnya terbaring kembali ke atas ranjang. Kageyama menghadangnya dengan kedua lengan di kanan dan kiri.

"Ya."

Hinata mengerjap dengan muka memerah, "Se-sekarang?"

"Ya. Kalau kau mengijinkan."

Bibir mungil itu bergerak tak nyaman. Matanya terlihat bingung memutuskan. Hingga akhirnya dia pun mengganguk pelan. Tangannya terentang membuka, mengajak Kageyama berpelukan.

Melihat itu, Kageyama segera beringsut ke depan. Hinata menggigit bibir karena wajah Kageyama menjadi sangat antusias dan bernafsu di saat yang sama.

"Sepertinya kita benar-benar sudah dikawinkan alam."

"Berhenti mengatakan hal aneh itu, Hinata boke." Protes Kageyama sebelum akhirnya ia menikmati _makanan_ paginya.

.

.

.

.

author's note :

sebenernya ini story yang ditulis asal sih. ntah kenapa malah pada minta sekuel lol.


End file.
